


Possessione, Flirt e Cuori Spezzati

by Milich96



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOC, Possession, but in a fun way, but worry not vlodimir helps him, especially for her tho lol, for now it's in italian but maybe one day i'll translate it, geralt is emotional constipated, i'm writing this for me and for a friend, jaskier is down to flirt with everything that moves, shameless flirting, time is non existent, vlodimir being the wing man again, yennefer triss and shani are mentioned
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milich96/pseuds/Milich96
Summary: Nel DLC "Hearts of Stone" , ad un certo punto, Geralt diventa oggetto di possessione da parte di un fantasma, Vlodimir Von Everec. Durante tale quest, Vlodimir ci prova incessantemente con Shani, amica di vecchia data del witcher. E' un siparietto comico molto divertente, una boccata d'aria fresca in un videogioco a tratti così oppressivo. "Possessione, Flirt e Cuori Spezzati" cerca di raggiungere un simile scopo, ma nel ruolo della conquista amorosa, invece dell'attraente medico, vi pone il caro Dandelion. Buona lettura e mi raccomando, se l'opera vi soddisfa, toss a kudos to your author.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi spaccio per scrittrice eccelsa (forse non raggiungo manco la mediocrità), quindi se trovate errori di grammatica, punteggiatura o anche frasi che vi sembrano stonare, ditemelo e sarò più che contenta di apportare correzioni. Per ora ho solo guardato la serie netflix e giocato un po' al terzo videogioco. Al momento sto leggendo il primo libro, quindi se ci sono incongruenze nei personaggi mi scuso, mi sono basata sulle poche informazioni che ho al momento.
> 
> Grazie di aver cliccato su questa fic. Spero vi piaccia.

Tutto si poteva dire riguardo Geralt, tranne che fosse un codardo…Tutto si poteva dire riguardo Geralt, tranne che fosse un codardo. Il witcher aveva combattuto draghi, vampiri, demoni e streghe. Mai era scappato dalla lotta e mai era venuto meno alla parola data. Tuttavia, in quel momento, non desiderava altro che fuggire il più lontano possibile, sparendo nel nulla e non fare più ritorno.

Ma chi può essere tale bestia, capace di dare del filo da torcere ad uno dei più grandi witcher in circolazione? Per capire ciò dobbiamo fare un passo indietro, e tornare al giorno prima.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt aveva incontrato Olgierd von Everec in una situazione tutt'altro che piacevole. Quello che a prima vista sembrava un normale contratto si era trasformato in una complessa e pericolosa missione, una sfida contro il tempo, una battaglia contro un essere che mai più lo strigo desidererebbe ri-incontrare. Fortunatamente, ne era uscito vincitore, guadagnando una meravigliosa spada e un alleato in Olgierd. Il nobile aveva deciso di cambiare vita, di lasciare Novigrad e ricominciare altrove. Per questo Geralt si sorprese quando lo incontrò fuori dal Chameleon quella mattina.

“Witcher, devo chiederti un favore”. Non c’era urgenza in quelle parole, ma la voce del rosso era chiaramente segnata da preoccupazione. “ Possiamo parlarne in un posto meno..”

“Stravagante?”

“Affollato.”

Lo strigo annuì e condusse Olgierd sul retro del cabaret. La musica proveniente dal locale si poteva a malapena udire e ogni altro rumore era smorzato. Era il posto ideale per parlare in privato senza dare nell’occhio. Se mai qualcuno si fosse avvicinato a cercare rogne avrebbero potuto sbarazzarsene in tranquillità, lontano da sguardi indiscreti.

“Si tratta di Vlodimir” iniziò a spiegare l’altro. “Sono andato a trovarlo una settimana fa, portandomi dietro una bottiglia di vino da bere beh… per fingere di bere con lui. Già appena entrato nella cripta mi sono accorto che qualcosa non andava. L’aria intorno era gelida, ancora più del solito. Più mi avvicinavo alla sua tomba e più sentivo le gambe farsi pesanti e la testa scoppiare. Poi l’ho sentita... la sua voce. Mi sembrava… malinconica. Inizialmente ho pensato fosse solo un’allucinazione, ma poi ho iniziato a sentirla anche nel sonno. Per questo sono venuto a cercarti: hai già avuto a che fare con mio fratello in passato e mi fido di te. Credi di essere in grado di fare qualcosa? Ovviamente ti pagherò”

“Come fai ad essere così sicuro fosse Vlodimir e non qualche altro spettro? Ti ha detto qualcosa in particolare?” chiese scettico Geralt.

“No, in realtà non ho neppure capito quello che mi ho sentito. Erano mugolii più che parole… ma so che è lui. Me lo sento nel profondo…” Orgierd chinò la testa sconsolato, come se il peso di tutti i suoi errori fosse al momento troppo pesante da portare. Mormorò con voce roca. “Può darsi sia arrabbiato con me. Come dargli torto, dopo quello che gli ho fatto. So di non meritare niente da te, ma ti prego...” occhi verdi incontrarono lo sguardo di quelli gialli “aiuta Vlodimir”.

Il witcher rimase in silenzio per un po’, valutando la situazione. Al momento non aveva impegni urgenti e i contratti scarseggiavano. Il fantasma in questione non era pericoloso. Al massimo fastidioso. Sarebbe stato un compito facile e veloce, non aveva alcuna ragione per rifiutare. Eppure c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva. Una sensazione che stava per essere fregato di nuovo. Nonostante ciò, accettò l’incarico. L’ex criminale lo ringraziò e fissarono la ricompensa a 300 corone. 

Geralt partì immediatamente per la cripta dei Von Everec. Distava solo a mezza giornata di cammino e con Rutilia l'avrebbe raggiunta in molto meno. Aveva considerato di terminare il lavoro entro il tramonto, al massimo al mattino dopo. Giunto sul luogo scese le scale che conducevano ai sarcofagi, portando con se il necessario per il rituale di resurrezione. Riempì la stanza principale di incenso misto al sangue di Orgierd, offerto spontaneamente, e pronunciò l’incantesimo. Questa volta non apparve tutta la famiglia. Meglio. Lo strigo non aveva voglia di perdere tempo lottando. 

“Vedo che mio fratello mi ha ascoltato. Ahh, sapevo di poter contare su di lui” Disse una voce familiare alle sue spalle. Voltandosi si trovò davanti un volto su cui era stampato un sorriso beffardo. Aveva incontrato molti fantasmi nella sua lunga carriera, ma mai nessuno con una faccia da schiaffi come quello di Vlodimir. Ma a Geralt faceva piacere rivederlo, tutto sommato. 

"Potevi venire ogni tanto a trovarmi, witcher. È grazie a te che ho incontrato la dolce Shani. Dimmi, come sta'?" 

"Partita per il fronte. È da un bel po' che non la sento." 

Non si era lasciato nei migliore dei modi con il medico. Shani non era stata contenta di quello che era successo dopo la festa, ma Geralt era stato onesto: quello che provava per lei non andava oltre l'amicizia e non aveva intenzione di fingere ci fosse molto altro. 

"Come non hai mantenuto i contatti? Me la sono lavorata tutta la sera e tu mandi a monte il mio operato in 20 secondi. Tsk. Certo che avete gusti difficili voi mutanti." 

"Non è questione di gusti è… l'ho rifiutata per un altro motivo" meglio non andare oltre coi dettagli e rischiare di dire più del dovuto. 

"Mmh certo certo. Peccato. Quella fragolina era proprio succosa. Ma basta con le ciance. Orgierd ti avrà avvisato che ho un problema" 

"Ha menzionato tu avessi qualcosa che ti affligge. Di cosa si tratta?"

"Mi annoio" 

…. Chiaramente era una scemenza come questa. Come poteva aspettarsi un dilemma serio da questo fantasma beota. 

"Ti annoi.."

"Come puoi giudicarmi. Hai visto che posto è questo? Buio, pieno di muffa e di vecchi parenti. Neanche fosse un pranzo domenicale. Puà. Voglio tornare fuori all'aria aperta, a ballare, a bere, a scopare. Mi sembra normale, no?"

"Non proprio. Sei morto. Non dovresti avere queste urgenze" 

"Beh, ma le ho. Cosa vuoi farci, sono sempre stato un tipo particolare". Poteva dirlo due volte. Finalmente Geralt capì perché fosse stato chiamato e l'idea lo infastidiva sempre di più.

"Scordatelo. Non ti darò di nuovo il mio corpo" detto ciò cominciò ad avviarsi verso l'esterno, mandando a fanculo le 300 corone promesse.

Non fece neanche 10 passi che Vlodimir si parò davanti a lui, bloccandogli per così dire il passaggio.

"Avanti. Per un'altra sera soltanto. Cosa ti costa?" Petulante, doveva aggiungere petulante agli aggettivi che descrivevano questo fantasma.

"La faccia. L'ultima volta mi hai fatto fare la figura del fesso. Ti sei divertito e detto le peggio cose, ma poi ho dovuto pagarne io le conseguenze. No, non se ne parla. Addio" 

"Prometto che sarò bravo! Seguirò le tue regole" La faccenda doveva essere molto importante per lui, se era disposto ad accettare limitazioni. Geralt si voltò. 

".... All'alba in punto te ne devi andare. Senza protestare."

"Tranquillo, dopo quello che ho subito l'ultima volta non intendo attardarmi un secondo in più"

"Non iniziare zuffe, a meno che non sia per autodifesa"

"Quei tre zoticoni mi avevano insultato! Come potevo fargliela passare liscia?"

"Niente zuffe. Terza e ultima regola, la più importante: non flirtare con donne che mi conoscono. Niente smancerie, frasi romantiche da 4 soldi o frecciatine a sfondo sessuale. Zero. È stato imbarazzante sentire quelle cose dette con la mia voce."

"Amico mi stai togliendo tutto il divertimento! Se non posso scopare come posso dire di essermi divertito?"

"Ho detto di non molestare donne che mi conoscono. Cortigiane e donne qualunque sono campo libero. Queste sono le mie regole. Accettare o rifiutare." 

"E come faccio a sapere quali dame conosci e quali no? Chiedo in giro se hai già nascosto la tua salsiccia nella loro credenza?" 

"Metodo elegante, ma no. Te lo dirò io. In una possessione si crea un collegamento tra la persona posseduta e il possessore. L'altra volta tale connessione era interrotta dalla tua brama di entrare nelle mutande di Shani. Ho cercato di comunicare con te più volte, ma non mi hai prestato la minima attenzione. Stavolta dovrai stare attento e ascoltarmi. Contento?" Geralt sapeva di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, e cercava di approfittarne il più possibile. 

Seppur amareggiato, Vlodimir accettò le condizioni imposte. Cos'erano tre misere regole, in confronto alla possibilità di vivere di nuovo? Aveva intenzione di divertirsi e chissà, magari sarebbe stato in grado di trovare un modo di battere il witcher al suo stesso gioco.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il viaggio di ritorno a Novigrad si protese più del previsto, ma fu tutto sommato piacevole. Vlodimir aveva volutamente allungato la strada in modo da poter gustarsi appieno la sensazione del sole sulla pelle, dell’aria fresca e del profumo dell’erba attorno a lui. Niente di strano fin qua. Aveva anche fatto a botte con degli uomini lungo il cammino, ma essendo banditi Geralt non ebbe niente da ridire. Anche il witcher si stava godendo la situazione: non gli capitava spesso di poter prendere una giornata di pausa. Era bello potersi rilassare e mollare ad altri il comando. Geralt decise di lasciare il controllo totale del suo corpo al fantasma per qualche attimo, e si mise ad ammirare il panorama attorno a sé, permettendo ai pensieri di fioccare senza fermarsi, lasciandoli attraversare la sua mente privi di ordine e disciplina. Pessima idea. Il witcher si accorse del suo errore immediatamente. 

“Ohh ma che bocconcino questa Yennefer. Dimmi amico, c’è qualche possibilità di vederla stasera?” 

Lo strigo si destò dal suo riposo immediatamente, come se avesse ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua gelida in faccia. 

“.. come fai a conoscere Yen?” 

“Beh, me l’hai mostrata tu ciccio. Non so come ci sei riuscito, ma da un momento all'altro BOOM! Ecco sta sventola che si materializza nella mia mente. Solitamente preferisco le more, ma per lei potrei fare un’eccezione hehehe”

…. Merda. Geralt si era totalmente dimenticato che in una possessione il possessore può leggere la mente al posseduto, nel caso quest’ultimo abbassi la guardia. Poco male, l’importante era che il fantasma non avesse visto niente di troppo personale. 

“Scordatela, ci vorrebbe minimo una settimana di tempo per raggiungerla a cavallo e tu hai tempo fino all'alba, ricordi?”

“Peccato, poteva essere un incontro interessante. Mi dava idea di una a cui piaceva comandare nella stanza da letto, e non rifiuto mai un po’ di sana disciplina, se capisci cosa intendo.” Un sorriso viscido si presentò sulle labbra di Geralt, beh.. del corpo di Geralt. Lo strigo, da canto suo, fece una smorfia di disgusto.

“Purtroppo ho capito. Non per farti star male, ma non saresti sopravvissuto neanche 5 minuti con Yennefer. Lei odia i flirt troppo spinti”

“Mmm una regina delle nevi insomma. Bellissima e frigida. Già, forse non avrebbe funzionato. E di questa rossa che mi dici? Triss, giusto? Lei è nei paraggi?”

“Anche se lo fosse non te lo direi. Io e Triss… abbiamo una storia complicata. Se sei tanto gentiluomo come dici di esserlo non andare da lei. La feriresti soltanto.” L’aveva già illusa lui stesso in passato. Non meritava di essere imbrogliata nuovamente.

“Cazzo amico. Io in vita ero un puttaniere, sarò stato con minimo 50 donne, ma tu le devasti proprio. Di quelle che mi hai mostrato non ho chance con nessuna? Hai mandato a cagare le relazioni con tutte?” Tra poco avrebbe mandato a cagare la relazione con lui, se non la smetteva di fare domande.

“Primo, non te le ho mostrate, tu le hai viste per errore. Secondo, è nella mia natura da witcher: non proviamo emozioni, causando la rottura di molti rapporti temo.”

“Stronzate. Secondo me sei tu che non sai prendere le donne. Okay, la mora no, stà rossa nemmeno, stà bionda non mi ispira, Shani se ne è andata mmhhn che mi dici di stò bocconcino?”

“Di chi parli?” chiese, già pronto a ricordargli della terza regola che aveva accettato.

“Sto bardo, Dandelion. Lui ci starebbe per una serata?”

Se fosse stato nel suo corpo avrebbe sentito il sangue gelarsi nelle vene e il cuore smettere di battere. Invece avvertì solo un insopportabile ronzio farsi sempre più forte nelle orecchie. Doveva aver capito male. Non poteva aver detto sul serio quel nome.

“... chi?”

“Ma dai che mi hai capito. Dandelion. Moro, occhi azzurri, sorriso a 32 denti. E’ tipo il primo a cui hai pensato. Non è sexy come la sventola rossa, ma ha uno stile impeccabile. Finalmente qualcuno con buon gusto nel vestire”

E invece no, aveva capito proprio bene. Allo shock seguì il panico. Vlodimir non doveva puntare neanche lontanamente al bardo. Geralt glielo avrebbe impedito categoricamente.

“Non se ne parla! Dandelion è un mio caro amico e tu hai giurato che non ci avresti provato con persone con conoscevo”

Il fantasma ghignò in un modo che non preannunciava nulla di buono.

“Eh no, amico. Tu hai detto di non molestare DONNE che tu conosci. Non hai mai parlato di uomini. Ergo, non infrango alcuna regola.”  
Cazzo cazzo cazzo. Aveva ragione. Presto: doveva trovare un’altra scusa. E alla svelta.

“Non ho specificato anche uomini perché mi sembrava logico. Cos’é? Giochi per entrambe le fazioni? Dovevo forse aggiungere di non vestirsi da donna, come quarta regola?” magari insultando la sua maschilità gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

“No tranquillo, il travestimento non è per me. Ma la bellezza sì. Donne, uomini, non ha importanza per me. Se una persona è bella, io mi ci fiondo addosso. E il tuo amico non è niente male. Sì, penso proprio passerò con lui questa serata. Dimmi, dove posso trovarlo? Nei tuoi pensieri c’era una locanda: canta là?”

Avrebbe potuto mentire e dargli un indirizzo falso, o mandarlo direttamente al diavolo. Ma Dandelion era abbastanza famoso che tutti nei dintorni sapevano dove fosse. Mentire non aveva senso e avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

“Il luogo si chiama Chameleon. E’ un cabaret nel distretto di Glory Lane, a Novigrad. Fanno musica tutto il giorno, impossibile non notarlo.”

“Chameleon. Mi piace. Sofisticato. Io e questo Dandelion andremo d’accordo, vedrai” aggiunse ridendo di gusto.

“Non lo dubito… senti, fammici parlare per primo. Per avvisarlo della possessione e di te”

“Uh? Come mai? Temi si arrabbi?”

“No, è più probabile apprezzi le attenzioni che gli darai. E’ più una cosa che riguarda me. Voglio mettere le carte in chiaro, così che nessuno soffra quando te ne andrai.”

“... questo bardo… è molto importante per te?”

“... tieni gli occhi aperti, a breve c’è una tana di mostri e non voglio ritrovarmi con nuove cicatrici domani mattina.”


	2. Chapter 2

L'ora di cena era passata da poco quando arrivarono a Novigrad, decisero quindi di continuare fino a giungere al Chameleon. Si sarebbero rifocillati lì. Man mano che si avvicinavano al locale la musica e le risate si facevano più forti. Molta gente si era radunata lì della piazzetta, appena fuori dal cabaret. Avvicinandosi compresero immediatamente l'origine di quella folla: due marinai se le stavano dando di buona ragione. Se fosse stato l'alcol ad aizzarli o magari una donna in comune lo strigo lo ignorava. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe proseguito avanti, senza degnare di un altro sguardo la scena, ma il suo attuale possessore era di altra opinione. 

"Non ci pensare minimamente." 

"Avanti. Sono sicuramente già ubriachi. Non si accorgeranno minimamente dell'arrivo di un terzo nel divertimento." 

"Ho detto no." Il tono di Geralt non ammetteva discussioni. "Mi hai già fregato con una regola, non ci riuscirai con un'altra. E smettila di fare quell'espressione da cane bastonato con la mia faccia. Mi fai ribrezzo".

Vlodimir sbuffò, ma si allontanò dalla zuffa senza troppe proteste. Stava quasi per aprire la porta quando essa si spalancò e un nano uscì fuori, urlando e brandendo una scopa come fosse stata un giavellotto. 

" **PIANTATELA! QUESTO È UN LOCALE RISPETTABILE, NON UNA BETTOLA DA QUATTRO SOLDI. RISOLVETE I VOSTRI PROBLEMI ALTROVE, O VI FICCO QUESTO BASTONE COSÌ TANTO SU PER IL CULO CHE SENTIRETE LE SCHEGGE IN BOCCA PER SETTIMANE!** "

Neanche un incantesimo di Yennefer avrebbe potuto far sparire così tanta gente come le dolci promesse di Zoltan. Tempo pochi secondi e nella piazza non si vedeva neanche l'ombra di un cane. Vlodimir ne rimase non poco che stupito.

"Cazzo nanerottolo, mai pensato di diventare oratore? Conosco gente che pagherebbe per avere la tua parlantina"

Il moro si girò verso l'origine di quella voce. Voce che sapeva di conoscere bene, ma che per qualche ragione non riusciva a collegarla all'individuo in questione. 

"... da quando in qua mi chiami nanerottolo, Geralt?"

" _ Merda _ ". Lo strigo doveva fare qualcosa alla svelta se non voleva che l'avventura di Vlodimir cessasse all'istante, come anche la sua amicizia con Chivay. 

"Vlodimir, ridammi il comando: devo parlarci io e spiegare la situazione"

"Il palco è tuo, amico bello" disse il fantasma, uscendo dal corpo del witcher, ma rimanendo comunque a pochi passi da esso.

Geralt era contento di riprendere il controllo, ma si sentiva stanco. Svuotato. Evidentemente la possessione gli aveva consumato energie. Poco male, una bella mangiata le avrebbe ristorate. Ora la questione pressante era un nano che necessitava di scuse. 

".. Perdonami Zoltan, non era mia intenzione insultarti. Entriamo. Ti offro una birra e una spiegazione. Mi sa che ne ho bisogno anch'io di entrambe." 

Il moro scrutò torvo il cacciatore ancora un attimo, scrollò poi le spalle ed entrò nel locale alla ricerca di un tavolo libero, facendosi strada tra le ballerine e i musici. Non si rifiuta mai una birra gratis.

* * *

  
  


"DIVERTIRE UN FANTASMA? HAHAHAHAHAHHA CHE COMPITO DI MERDA TI È TOCCATO AMICO" sghignazzò il più basso dei due, finendo la bibita tutto d'un fiato. Ormai era già al quinto boccale e non dava segni di cedimento. Poco importava. Geralt poteva permettersi di offrire ancora un giro, e anche se non avesse potuto avrebbe chiesto a Dandelion di fargli credito. A proposito del bardo…

"Andiamo a esplorare la sua caverna proibita?" Disse sogghignando Vlodimir. Neanche tutta la birra del regno avrebbe reso sopportabili le sue allusioni sessuali.

"Fai schifo." Il commento scappò fuori dalle labbra di Geralt prima che potesse fermarlo.

"Mi dispiace se a sua maestà la compagnia non è gradita, ma si deve accontentare" seguì un rutto potente da Zoltan. Che fosse voluto o meno era opinabile. 

"Non parlavo con te, ma col fantasma." Gli stava salendo il mal di testa e la confusione del pianterreno non aiutava 

"Ah ma lo hai sempre attaccato al culo? Non è che puoi mandarlo a prendere altro da bere?"

"Anche se se ne andasse non potrebbe tenere niente in mano: non ha corpo. Per questo gli servo io. Sono il suo tramite col mondo reale-"

"Ed ecco perché voglio tornare dentro ciccio. Dai su! Ho voglia di bere, di ballare e di trom-"

"MA PRIMA." Continuò il witcher, interrompendo la lista dei peccati sul nascere. "Voglio parlare con Dandelion. Il fantasma è interessato a far la sua conoscenza, ma vorrei metterlo prima al corrente della faccenda. Mi capisci, vero?" Guardava il nano, ma la domanda era rivolta soprattutto all'individuo invisibile al suo fianco.

"Mmm certo certo è comprensibile. Diamine, che storia! Un fantasma che vuole incontrare Dandelion. AH! Quel musico se ne vanterà per tutto il rione, stanne certo. -  **Sono io signore e signori-** " Zoltan cominciò ad imitare in modo pessimo il bardo "  **-il grande cantautore, Dandelion! Colui che anche i fantasmi vogliono sentir suonare-** Ah sì, sì me lo immaginavo proprio" 

…..

  
  


"Sto nanerottolo mi è sempre più simpatico. Cazzo se fossi ancora vivo gli chiederei di unirsi alla mia banda"

Geralt abbozzò un piccolo sorriso, divertito dall'idea di una possibile amicizia tra Zoltan e Vlodimir. Beh, perchè no? Aveva visto accoppiate peggiori… aveva fatto parte di accoppiate peggiori…. Il mal di testa non accennava a diminuire: aveva bisogno di pace e tranquillità.

"Dove lo trovo?"

"Chi?" hmm forse allora 5 birre erano troppe anche per un nano.

"Mago Merlino. Dandelion. Dove lo trovo?" 

"Ah! È al secondo piano, nella suite rossa. Da quando lui e Priscilla si sono lasciati-"

"Di nuovo? Ma stamani erano insieme quando sono partito" 

"E loro si sono lasciati verso l'ora di pranzo" aggiunge con nonchalance il moro, prendendo al volo una caraffa dal vassoio di una delle cameriere.

La relazione tra quei due era meno stabile che gambe di una kikimora zoppa. Geralt non capiva perché continuassero ancora questa loro danza. Era sempre la solita storia: lui va da lei in ginocchio, supplicandola di tornare. Lei accetta e per qualche giorno tutto fila liscio. Poi (come al solito) lui comincia a correre dietro ad una vecchia fiamma e lei lo lascia. Di nuovo. Le uniche cose che ottenevano da questa commedia erano 2 cuori spezzati e forse qualche ballata strappalacrime e sempre più mediocre. 

"E sentiamo, con chi l'avrebbe tradita questa volta?" In realtà non gli interessava più di tanto, ma a Vlodimir pareva proprio di sì.

Il nano fece spallucce. "Lui non lo ha detto e Priscilla se ne era andata prima che potessi chiederglielo. Se vuoi puoi andare ad informarti tu, adesso che sai dov'è il tuo bardo" 

"Il tuo bardo~~~" quanto avrebbe desiderato il suo vicino fosse vivo, così da potergli rompere il naso.

"Non è il mio bardo. Non viaggia con me e non canta le mie avventure da tempo. Se non venissi a Novigrad una volta ogni tanto a depositare la mia roba credo si scorderebbe di me." Il witcher bevve l'ultimo sorso di birra, si alzò dal tavolo, salutò Zoltan e si diresse verso le scale che conducevano ai piani alti, sempre seguito dal fantasma. 

"... Ah Geralt Geralt.. sei un idiota. L'unica maniera che avresti perché Dandelion ti dimentichi sarebbe di fargli bere dal fiume Stige.. e anche lì l'amnesia durerebbe pochi minuti." Ma ormai lo strigo era distante e la musica che li divideva troppo assordante per sentire il commento di un nano che capiva bene come stavano le cose. 

* * *

Il primo piano dell’ex bordello era rimasto immutato quando la ristrutturazione aveva avuto luogo. Vi erano sempre tre camere, solo che la loro funzione non era più quella di un tempo. Erano infatti diventate semplice sede di riposo per viandanti stanchi, mercanti troppo ubriachi per tornare a casa o ballerine che avevano il turno di lavoro presto la mattina seguente. In genere quelle stanze erano sempre piene e il pernottamento in esse costava poco. La suite rossa ,invece, era posizionata al secondo piano e una sola notte in essa poteva sfiorare le 500 corone, a seconda se l’ospite richiedesse o meno il bagno in camera. Non c’era ombra di dubbio il prezzo fosse a dir poco esagerato, ma non inspiegabile: era grande il quadruplo di una stanza normale, adornata in drappeggi rossi e oro, come il resto del locale dopotutto. Quello che la contraddistingueva erano i numerosi libri che vi si potevano trovare al suo interno, una scrivania con poltrona e un balcone che dava un’ottima vista della strada al di sotto. Col cambio erano state anche aggiunte piante e fiori profumati con l’intento di rendere il soggiorno in essa ancora più piacevole. Nonostante tutte queste accortezze, la suite veniva affittata molto di rado: vi pernottava magari qualche riccone di tanto in tanto, ma per la maggior parte del tempo rimaneva vuota. Dandelion, accorgendosi di ciò, aveva deciso di usarla come suo studio personale. Almeno in tal modo non finiva a raccogliere ragnatele e il bardo aveva un letto caldo in cui coricarsi la notte. Ed era proprio lì che Geralt e Vlodimir lo trovarono aprendo la porta: seduto sul quel mobile, con in mano il suo liuto e con spartiti tutti intorno a lui. La luce che entrava dalle finestre lo illuminava da destra, mettendo in risalto il profilo armonioso e le abili mani con cui stava accordando lo strumento. 

Il witcher si fermò sull’uscio ad ammirare la scena. Il bardo sembrava troppo concentrato per essersi accorto del suo arrivo, poteva prendersi ancora qualche istante prima di rendere nota la sua presenza.

“Cazzo, mica male il tipo. Rende molto meglio dal vivo che dalle tue memorie. Che te ne stai qua con le mani in mano? Fatti avanti e prendilo, tanto è già sul letto, più facile di così HAHAHAHA” Chiaramente Vlodimir doveva intromettersi e rovinare il momento. 

Lo strigo sospirò ed entrò nella suite. Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva destò il poeta dalla sua trance creativa, facendolo voltare di scatto. Appena capì di chi si trattasse si illuminò in un enorme sorriso. 

“GERALT! Dov’eri sparito? Sei partito in fretta e furia, non abbiamo neanche avuto possibilità di far colazione insieme.” Pose il liuto sul tavolino e si diresse verso l’amico. “Priscilla era preoccupata che ti fosse successo qualcosa. Le ho spiegato più volte che sei fatto così, ma non voleva darmi retta. Era così nervosa che ha messo ansia anche a me. Ma cosa fai lì, vieni vieni, beviamoci qualcosa. Ti va bene del vino?” Ancor prima che lo strigo potesse rispondere la bottiglia era già stata stappata.

“Oh sì” sospirò una voce alle spalle del cacciatore “è proprio il mio tipo. Dai fammi posto, ho voglia di toccare con le labbra quella delizia… e anche il vino” Eccolo che ricominciava.

“Stai buono. Voglio parlargli io prima” detto ciò si mosse verso il moro, che nel frattempo aveva riempito due bicchieri fino all’orlo e gliene stava porgendo uno.

“Alla salute, vecchio mio!” proclamò Dandelion, portandosi il vino alle labbra.

“Alla salute...” Geralt, al contrario, preferì non iniziare già a bere. “C’è qualcosa che ti turba.”

“No? Perchè me lo chiedi? Cosa te lo fa credere?”

“Non era una domanda la mia, lo so che sei turbato. Ti sei già scolato un Fiorano prima che arrivassi. Non provare a mentirmi. Ne ho sentito subito l’odore appena entrato. Lo hai bevuto direttamente dalla bottiglia: questi sono gli unici bicchieri nella stanza ed erano puliti prima che tu ci versassi dell’Erveluce. Devo continuare con le deduzioni o preferisci raccontarmi tu cos’è successo?” 

Il bardo rimase in silenzio per un po’, valutando le sue opzioni. Bevve un altro po’ di vino e iniziò a spiegare:

“Si tratta di Priscilla. Credo che questa volta sia finita per davvero.”

“Mi dispiace.. Forse-”

“No. Nessun forse. Ho chiuso io la relazione. Non era corretto nei suoi confronti.” Geralt lo guardò sorpreso. Mai prima di allora Dandelion aveva posto fino ad una storia amorosa . “Le ho proposto di rimanere amici. Sul momento mi ha mandato al diavolo, ma conoscendola tornerà. Ha solo bisogno di sbollire la rabbia.”

“... Come mai hai deciso di lasciarla?”

Il bardo fece spallucce. “Ho capito di non poterla amare del tutto. Una parte del mio cuore è suo e lo sarà per sempre… ma non posso concederle tutto me stesso…. Non credo tu possa capirmi.”

“Penso di sì… tra Yen e me è stato lo stesso”

“Hmm, ne dubito, ma grazie di averci provato.” 

Un confortevole silenzio calò su di loro, intervallato solo dai loro sorsi e dal rumore della festa che proseguiva due piani sotto di loro. Poteva anche essere una situazione piacevole se solo fossero stati da soli, ma come al solito doveva essere rovinata da quel mal di testa che si portava dietro da inizio pomeriggio. 

“Beh? Ti vuoi dare una mossa e presentarci? Non ho la minima voglia di aspettare l’alba in silenzio mentre tu ti ubriachi! Su, su, su! Muoviti! Andale! Grinta!” 

Geralt si fece una nota mentale: mai più accettare incarichi da Olgierd. 

“Dandelion, in realtà c’è una ragione per cui sono qui. C’è… qualcuno che vorrebbe conoscerti.”

“Un tuo amico?”

“No, non proprio è più… un conoscente” Se così si poteva descrivere qualcuno morto anni prima del loro incontro. 

“Conoscente tzè. Così mi ferisci. E io che pensavo fossimo amiconi: sono stato dentro di te dopotutto”

“Shh! Non dire cose così disgustose”

“Ma con chi parli?” Chiese incuriosito il moro. 

“Col tipo che vuole incontrarti: Vlodimir”

“.. Geralt.. non c’è nessuno con noi”

“Oh fidati, pettirosso bello, c’è di sicuro”

“La vuoi piantare? Cristo! Dandelion, quello che devo presentarti è un fantasma, ecco perchè non lo vedi. Sono stato io ad evocarlo e sono l’unico in grado di vederlo e, purtroppo, di sentirlo.”

Vlodimir lo guardava indossando il suo tipico sorrisetto beffardo, Dandelion sembra invece rimasto attonito dalla notizia, finché...

“Un fantasma. Vuole conoscere.. me? HA! ALLA FACCIACCIA TUA VALDO! MAGARI LA DUCHESSA PREFERISCE TE, MA LA MIA BRAVURA EVOCA ADDIRITTURA I MORTI DALLA TOMBA!”

Geralt si precipitò a bloccarlo subito altrimenti avrebbe continuato a divagare all’infinito. 

“Sì sì, sei molto bravo. Ora torna sulla terra con noi, non ho finito il discorso. Come ho già accennato, solo io sono in grado di comunicare con Vlodimir. Potrei certo farvi da mediatore, ma né lui né io lo vogliamo.”

“Come farò allora a parlargli?”

“Mi possederà”

“...eh?”

Posò il bicchiere sul tavolo accanto e, dopo avere fatto un breve sospiro, cominciò a spiegare. “Verrò posseduto da Vlodimir. Prenderà il controllo del mio corpo e si divertirà al posto mio. Io rimarrò sempre in contatto con lui, ma tu non potrai sentirmi. Vedilo come un cambio di conducente.”

Dandelion annuì, ma con incertezza. “Come farò a capire se sono in presenza tua o dello spettro?”

“Oh credimi, lo capirai. Ricorda: tutto quello che succederà stanotte non sarò stato io a volerlo, ma Vlodimir.” 

Detto ciò si girò verso il fantasma, il quale aprì le braccia, come per invitarlo verso di se.

“Allora? Posso entrare, ciccetto?” 

“... Me ne pentirò, lo sento” Ma ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Fece dunque gesto a Vlodimir di proseguire.

Essere posseduti è un’esperienza strana: è come assistere ad uno spettacolo, ma questo spettacolo è la tua vita. Tu rimani cosciente di te stesso, però non riesci a dire nè fare ciò che vorresti. E’ l’altro, l’entità che ti ha posseduto, ad avere le redini in mano. Tutto ora dipende da lei. Tu puoi solo sperare sia un’entità benevola.

Mentre questo succedeva all’interno di Geralt, da fuori la scena risultava altrettanto particolare. Il witcher, se così lo si poteva ora chiamare, aveva assunto una posa nuova: petto in fuori e mani sui fianchi; tronfio come un giocatore di gwent che aveva appena pescato la carta migliore del suo mazzo. Ma quello che più colpiva era l’espressione che aveva in volto. Dandelion non avrebbe mai creduto che lo strigo fosse in grado di fare un sorriso del genere. Aveva poi uno luccichio negli occhi che non prometteva niente di buono. Nel complesso sembrava un individuo nuovo, più giovane di almeno 10 anni e decisamente con meno pensieri per la testa. Al bardo il cambio non dispiaceva affatto.

“Quindi tu saresti lo spettro? Piacere di conoscerti.” Disse tendendo la mano in attesa che venisse stretta. Si sorprese non poco sentendosi ricevere un baciamano.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, incantevole usignolo. Io sono Vlodimir, ma chiamami pure  **tuo”** Rispose lascivo il Geralt fasullo, facendo l’occhiolino.

_ “... Sì, me ne pentirò amaramente.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei preferito postare il secondo capitolo subito dopo aver finito di scrivere il terzo, o comunque dopo aver già buttato le basi per esso, ma problemi di organizzazione mi hanno bloccato. Ho deciso quindi di pubblicare quello che avevo scritto per adesso. Mi scuso in anticipo, ma temo che il tempo di attesa per il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo :(


End file.
